smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brainy Smurf (LD Stories)
"It is easy to pretend we are strong. It is much harder to admit we are weak. A true friend, by loving every part of us, teaches us to love our weaknesses." -- "The Dark Ness Monster" (1985) Brainy Smurf is a character from the original comics and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character in The Light and Dark Series. Background Information Brainy is mostly known for his strongest trait: narcissism. He may not truly know everything like he claims, but he is a highly knowledgeable Smurf in terms of spells, legends, creatures (real or mythical), and history (mostly of human cultures, which he finds fascinating). His glasses may also make him look distinguished, but he is legally blind without them, so he values them above his book collection. He likes to play up the "Hero Smurf" role, but proves to be more fearful than not. However, what he lacks in nerves he makes up for with courage; if anything threatens his fellow Smurfs, he has been known to summon his courage to rescue them. Sometimes his methodical calculations lead to successful plans, and sometimes they wind up causing more harm than good -- such as getting himself caught in the rescue process. Generally speaking, Brainy is overbearing and self-satisfying, but when something new catches his attention, he puts all his time and energy into learning as much as he possibly can about it. He is borderline obsessive-compulsive, but his desire to learn is admirable -- especially when he can prove he learns something useful from his endeavors, such as the full extent of the varying human monarchy systems. Role in the Village He became Papa Smurf's appointed lab assistant after he saved his fellow Smurfs from being turned into gold when they were all Smurflings and, since then, has always remained faithfully by Papa's side. Despite being a nuisance most days, he has occasionally demonstrated his capability to fulfill tasks and make his fellow Smurfs proud. He likes to read and write books when he is not busy pestering helping his fellow Smurfs in their daily tasks, and he takes pride in being a teacher in the Smurf Village Schoolhouse whenever possible. Literary Contributions His house is full of stacks of books he has written. They are either manuals, encyclopedias, or Quotations Of Brainy Smurf, a series he continuously references throughout the series. He vies for someone to read them, but most times, no one is willing. #''Quotations of Brainy Smurf'' -- A set of volumes in which Brainy has included every knowledgeable quote he has ever said that will benefit his fellow Smurfs. (Most of these quotes reflect his often unbearable hubris.) #''Identifying Imposters the Brainy Smurf Way'' -- A book entirely on how to identify imposters based on intellectual observations, which he introduced in "Hethera the Goblin." (The main point most Smurfs take away from this book is "Point now, ask questions later.") #''A Goblin's Guide to Getting the Girl'' -- A book about goblin behavior and how to win over a mate, which he wrote for Mystico in The Goblin's Admiration. (Mystico disregarded it.) #''Accepting a Smurfy Suitor the Brainy Smurf Way'' -- A book about how to start a romantic relationship with someone, how to act within it, and how to both propose and accept a proposal, which he introduced in The Goblin's Admiration. (Most Smurfs consider it a misogynist publication. When Smurfette hated it, the other Smurfs were inclined to agree with her.) #''Brainy's Guide to Grander Goodies'' -- A baking guide to some of Brainy's favorite desserts ranging from elaborate layered cakes to simple cookies, which is first introduced in Crestfallen Christmas. (Greedy considers this Brainy's way of expressing his dissatisfaction in his gingerbread treats.) #''Brainy's List of Favorite Things'' -- A complete guide to everything that he likes and wants to have, which is also introduced in Crestfallen Christmas. Whether it be a grand adventure or a new quill, this book is huge and was originally intended to be his gift to Moxette until Clumsy accidentally ruined the first copy. Relationship with Smurfette He first meets Smurfette in "The Smurfette." Like many others, he once had a crush on her, but after being rejected on numerous occasions, he decided to move on and has maintained a strictly platonic relationship with her. As proven in his game of "Like It or Smurf It," she is the smartest Smurf in the village besides himself and Papa Smurf, and he tends to value her opinions or advice above any other Smurf's -- but he rarely admits this when questioned. Season 1 Pending... Season 2 Pending... Season 3 Pending... Relationship with Clumsy Smurf He and Clumsy have been best friends since childhood, which is first confirmed in the episode, "The Smurfiest of Friends." In it, Brainy was fed up with Clumsy's clumsiness and decided to revoke their longstanding friendship, but he came to realize the Clumsy's dimwitted and kindhearted nature contrasted his overbearing intelligence. He later admitted he was wrong about Clumsy not being his best friend, and so they made up, put the past behind them, and have remained closely bonded. Clumsy has been Brainy's eyes when he broke his glasses, his savior from an evil Imp, one of several Smurfs who helped return him to normal when Brainy was a Weresmurf, his faithful book carrier, and much more throughout the years. He also once helped him bake a batch of gingerbread cookies to beat Greedy in a baking competition -- and later helped stop them after they were enchanted and wound up turning evil. While Brainy does have short patience for his mishaps and simplemindedness, he loves and appreciates Clumsy enough to forgive him without fail. Season 1 Pending... Season 2 Pending... Relationship with Reporter Smurf Reporter and Brainy have a conflicted friendship because, while they work together in publishing, they have contrasting viewpoints on what news is fit for each edition. Most frequently, Brainy will voice his concerns over an article that overshadows on of his own, but Reporter stands his ground with reasonable explanation for the decision. Sometimes he has to tell Brainy that he will find room in the next edition for him, and most times, he keeps his promise. When they are not working on the Village Newspaper, Reporter is helping Brainy publish his books - no matter how much he may not like them. Brainy is open to express his gratitude and may even do favors for Reporter as means of maintaining their symbiotic relationship. Conflict Resolution At times, Reporter simply refuses or is unable to help him, no matter what Brainy offers him. Realizing this would be a continuing problem, they had Handy help them install a smaller printing press station in Brainy's studio so that he would be able to publish his own works without Reporter. For some time, Brainy was confident in his abilities to self-publish, but discovered that he missed having Reporter by his side - arguing or not. Likewise, Reporter was missing Brainy's company, too - arguing or not. The two came together to discuss fair terms of usage on the printing press and concluded that it was more interesting (and frustrating) to work together than separately. Season 10 Episodes Brainy has appeared from the start and end of the mainstream Smurfs media and is still in use throughout the fanon Season 10, but only several episodes specifically pertain to the LD Storyline. *'Tripped Up' (Ep. 6) -- He is a background character with his fellow Smurfs and has no speaking role. *'Peewit's Smurfy Creation' (Ep. 8) -- He is with Papa Smurf and discussing party plans for Handy in the beginning of the episode; he then begins to explain the origin of the Smurfettes to Peewit when asked about them, but is thrown out of the village. *'Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake' (Ep. 9) -- He is a background character with no speaking role. *'Mystico Returns' (Ep. 10) -- He is with Papa Smurf, but does not speak, when Moxette warns Papa about Mystico returning to the village. *''The Goblin's Admiration'' (Ep. 17) -- Brainy has a much more supportive main role within this story, helping Mystico and Moxette capture the attention of Vira, the first female goblin Mystico has met in centuries. *'Hethera the Goblin' (Ep. 18) -- He introduces his latest book to a group of Smurfs, but is distracted by Moxette, and when he wants to join the group on their time travel trip, she personally picks him up and tosses him out. He has no speaking role afterwards. *'Beyond the Mirror's Reflection' (Ep. 25) -- He only speaks when he joins a group of Smurfs to pick Smurfberries, but they are ambushed by Gargamel. Luckily, he and Hefty are not captured and manage to return to the village to alert Papa Smurf. *'Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love' (Ep. 50) -- When he and the other Smurfs discover that Moxette has turned herself human in order to pursue Johan, he is shocked. After stealing his spare key to Papa Smurf's lab and sneaking out of the Village, he is the most hurt and angry of the Smurfs. *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Brainy plays a fairly important role within The Reluctant Dark Knight ''novel at the end of Season 10 whenever the Smurfs become involved with the humans. This begins with him helping Papa Smurf in his lab until Gargamel attacks the village, which prompts him and Clumsy to enlist the help of Johan, Peewit, and their new friend Falla. After being saved, he returns to his formal duties until later on when they discover that Gargamel is planning to break up the trio. When Johan is stolen for the side of Evil, he feels guilty for being unable to save him. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette Moxette and Brainy have a neverending struggle that often goes head-to-head in arguments, which usually results in one or both of them getting into trouble with Papa Smurf. Brainy is her favorite person to mock because he is constantly lecturing to no end to his fellow Smurfs, suggesting his "Quotations" series, or publicly feeding his hubris. Catching Her in the Act Whenever Brainy catches her mocking him, he voices his serious displeasure of her "unsmurfy and unladylike behavior," but she will generally deflect his anger by telling him to "lighten up and smurf a joke once in a while." He has always been frustrated by how his lectures and obviously unhappy reactions to her imitations have seemingly no impact on her. He has from time to time simply stormed off with Clumsy and ranted his distain for her to him. He also does not enjoy her nicknaming him "Four Eyes" and "Book Worm." Deeper Meaning Brainy had once believed that Moxette was always mocking him because she hated him and thought he was a fool, but at one point he overhears her disagreeing with Hefty about wishing he would leave the village. At first he is dumbfounded when she admits that she would miss him, but then begins to understand that she picks on him because she needs him for comedic purpose in her life. He continues to act irritated by her impersonations, but silently appreciates her for them. Season 11 Episodes Brainy will remain a main character throughout Season 11, but will only be considered canon for Numbuh 404's episodes, which specifically pertain to the LD Storyline. *'Woeful Smurfs' (Ep. 1) -- He is a main character taking part in helping Moxette seek closure since she was one of the two last Smurfs to find out about Johan being turned evil. *'Somebody's Hidden Talent' (Ep. 2) -- He appears as a lesser-supporting character alongside Papa Smurf during several scenes towards the end of the episode. *'Smurfing a Goblin Hollow' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Clockette's Upgrades' (Ep. 5) -- Pending... *'Good Knight, Moon' (Ep. 6) -- Pending... *'Josten's Scar' (Ep. 8) -- Pending... *'Skipping Stones' (Ep. 10) -- Pending... *'Sylke Hood' (Ep. 11) -- Pending... *'Rising Flames' (Ep. 14) -- Pending... *'Smurfing One's Imagination' (Ep. 16) -- Pending... *Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 18) -- Pending... *'The Smurfs of Poetry' (Ep. 20) -- Pending... *'When Fire and Water Collide' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 22) -- Pending... *'Brainy, Smurfette's True Love' (Ep. 23) -- Pending... *'Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 27) -- Pending... *'Mind Over Smurf' (Ep. 30) -- Pending... *'Top Prankster: Brains Versus Moxie' (Ep. 33) -- Pending... *'Denisa's Birthday Wish' (Ep. 35) -- Pending... *'Poet's Inspirational Imaginarium Experience' (Ep. 36) -- Pending... *'Backstage Smurfs' (Ep. 37) -- Pending... *'Short-Lived Stage Life' (Ep. 38) -- Pending... *'Return of the Weresmurf' (Ep. 41) -- While being a secondary character in the real Village, he is the main Smurf of interest in Smurfette and Moxette's "girls-only" Imaginarium setting, in which they have him portrayed as a Weresmurf. *'Brainy's Essential Discovery' (Ep. 42) -- Being the main character, he creates an Imaginarium setting in which he creates "Bernadette," a Smurfette of his own design. *'A Gift for a Knight' (Ep. 44) -- Pending... *'Spritely Matrimony' (Ep. 45) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance Brainy looks like a generic Smurf, but is easily identified from the crowd since he wears a pair of round, black-framed glasses, and is usually seen either holding items for Papa Smurf or one of his many books. 'Human' As a human, he still has his trademark glasses and Smurf hat, but also wears a blue tunic like most other humanized Smurfs with a white, long-sleeve turtleneck undershirt, matching leggings, and Smurfy blue shoes. He has lightly tanned, pale skin, almond brown eyes, and red hair in which his bangs are downwardly outgrown to the left side, and the back is slightly outgrown. Voice Actor(s) The most preferred voice actor for him would be Danny Goldman, who was his original voice actor alongside Barry Gordan (1982 - 1989), and also reprised his role in an episode of Cartoon Network's Adult Swim series, Robot Chicken (2011). An alternative choice would be Peter MacNicol, who is highly renowned for his role as Galen Bradwarden in Dragonslayer (1981), and was also the voice behind Sidney Poindexter in Nickelodeon's Danny Phantom series (2004 - 2005), and is more currently Simon Sifter on CSI: Cyber (2015). Trivia *Brainy was initially Numbuh 404's least favorite Smurf, which was the inspiration to create Moxette. As the RDK storyline has progressed and developed, he has become her favorite. His character development and relationships have reflected this change. *His hair color is red, as indicated by the incredibly long beard he had grown from using a magical hair tonic in "Symbols Of Wisdom." *In the original cartoon series, he called himself "Super Smurf" after finding a particularly helpful strength spell from Papa Smurf's lab. Although the effects only lasted two hours, he had twenty times the strength of a normal Smurf and was able to fly. *As discovered in the Season 4 episode "The Gingerbread Smurfs," he prefers his gingerbread cookies a bit on the spicy side, so he may add a hint of volcanic lava juice to a personal batch. *He is right-handed, and is the first Smurf to discover Moxette's left-handedness. *Only Clumsy knows he keeps a personal journal in his studio. *His zodiac sign is Gemini and his birthday is June 13th. *He cannot swim, but he is an excellent dancer, both of which are facts that shock Moxette. *In a non-canonical playwright, he is the character import for a human named Andrew Conrad with inspiration from the song "Opportunities (Let's Make Lots of Money)" by Pet Shop Boys. Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Intellectuals Category:Nasally voices Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Characters Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Characters with glasses Category:Bisexual characters Category:LD Stories characters